<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cat gets a bath by Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739104">The cat gets a bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich'>Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester is secretly a cat person, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, I wrote this to get rid of writers block, M/M, however you wanna die, no beta we die like men, or women or genderqueer people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to give the cat a bath. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The cat gets a bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You might want to read Team Free Will 2.0 Plus A Cat before this because that’s where the aforementioned cat is introduced, but it’s really up to you. Guys idk it’s almost my bedtime but I wanted to get something posted. I hope you enjoy the overdramatic shenanigans of one Lovely Gremlin Cat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean surveyed the scene in front of him with trepidation. The situation was precarious at best, possibly fatal at worst. One wrong move and everything would end </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and lowered the cat down into the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little gremlin hadn’t known what was coming, being blind and all. He had walked into the room happily, weaving in and out of Dean’s legs, seemingly trying to make him fall flat on his face. He hadn’t suspected an ulterior motive. He certainly hadnt expected Dean to <em>betray </em>him. <em>Never. </em>Dean knew the cat trusted him. But the moment his paws hit the water, that all changed. He kicked his legs out in every direction, screaming like his soul had been damned to hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat yowled back what was probably a foul curse word of its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, man,” Dean muttered, “I don’t want to do this either, but Cas says you need a bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat continued to scramble desperately, splashing water all over Dean. Its black fur was still patchy, but long enough to shake and flick drops everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean winced in anticipation, then let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat let out its loudest wail yet, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>leapt </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of the tub like a goddamn gazelle, running to freedom</span>
  <span>. To a world where your trusted family didn’t throw you into unfriendly waters.<br/>
</span>
</p><p><span></span><br/>
<br/>
It was a miracle the little guy didn’t run into a wall as he sprinted out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to Baby?” Dean heard Cas’s voice call from another room. He must’ve heard the screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your gremlin got me soaked!” Dean yelled back, leaving the bathroom as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door to the kitchen to find Cas n front of him. “You gave him a bath?” Cas asked. “I thought you said it was unnatural to bathe felines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I stand by that.” Dean retorted, gesturing to his sopping shirt. “You’re lucky I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, smiling. “Where are you going now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta apologize to the little guy. H betrayed him.” Stabbed him in the back. He didn’t deserve that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas elected to ignore Dean’s melodramatic tone. And how are you going to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way every apology should go. Bacon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>